1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency call system that includes a communication unit for connecting a communication line with a service center and a control unit for driving the communication device by supplying electric power from a battery when an emergency call starts.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-2002-288767-A discloses an on-vehicle emergency call system that sends an emergency signal to a service center when an air bag is inflated. The disclosed on-vehicle emergency call system periodically self-diagnoses and gives an alarm if a failure is detected so that negligence of failure can be prevented.
Because self-diagnosis is carried out immediately when the on-vehicle emergency call system is started, it may become impossible to immediately give the service center a call if battery voltage is lower than a lower limit voltage. Accordingly, the service center may not receive the call, so that the vehicle cannot receive an appropriate help from the service center.